The Sword That Brings Us All Together: Sesshomaru's Love
by Lady Ashanti Of Sweet Pea
Summary: A spin off to, "The Sword That Brings Us All Together" Sesshomaru has fallen in love with a woman who another demon feels that he possesses. All sorts of Chaos consumes the west because, Sesshomaru is fighting against the Great Dragon of the Mainland to keep his woman. The Great Dragon (NOT RyuuKotsusei)is sadistic and perverted and will stop at nothing to get what he feel he owns
1. The Encounter

**The Sword That Brings Us All together: Sesshomaru's Love**

 **Okay so this is my first fanfiction. It's crazy because I told myself years(back when quizilla was still around) ago I was going to do this and I didn't get around to it until now. Other crazy thing is I am extremely lazy so I am typing this on my phone. I downloaded the Microsoft word app so I can work on this non stop. So this manga is a continuation of the fanfic "the Sword that brings us all together". It will have the same basic back by unfortunately the Sword the brings us all together fanfic was never completed. I was very upset that it wasn't. So I am hoping I can capture the same writing style the author did because, I truly enjoyed it. I also wanted to inform everyone that I am working on my art skills as well so I can make this story into a Doujinshi. That was the other thing I wanted to do and I plan on accomplishing it. So, sit back relax and enjoy chapter one .**

 **Furthermore this will be a adult fanfic that I will also post on another site as well with the explicit parts. I also do plan to turn this fanfic into a doujinshi but I am currently working on my artist skills to do so it could take me six months to start it might take me a year who knows. I don't intend for this story to suck nor my doujinshi to suck. I plan on making a new chapter every week as well to every two weeks㈴2 Forward I have no chill and no filter I am a grown woman and plan to make a serious story :) feel free to email me as well.**

 **Also ill be starting some new pages whether it be instagram, tumblr,blogspot, or xanga to see which I will put the doujinshi on idk im still trying to get a particular style I want that was inspired by a artist name Fanasy on deviant art**

LadyAshantiTheSweetPea

Further more I will be disclosing later on what other site I will host this story on with the explicit parts as well as updates on the doujinshi I will be making on this story.

Here's also a little story background information Naraku is Dead in my version. Izayoi was never revived I feel like she in the way. Only Inutaisho and Setsuko Sesshomaru's mother are alive and I am also pulling the character Kane from the other fanfic. I know I just butchered the fanfic so just imagine the whole inuyasha gang in the Dog Village with Inutaisho and Kane as their only possible adversary.

Chapter

Inside of the Dog Village Xiao Mei thought about her parents. She thought about how she fleed the mainland to come to the western lands and hide in the Dog Village of Lord Inutaisho. She knew fleeing was her only option but cause, her father was a great dog demon of the main land who controlled all the domain except for the Dragon's Domain. There had always been peace between the Dragon know as Kai Ren but, Xiao Mei Great Dog demon father was only concerned about his empire expanding and the lands being one for future generations. Kai Ren was the son of the Dragon demon who met his demise by his son in a battle for power. Kai Ren was the same age as Xiao Mei (in demon years about early twenties). Xiao Mei's father only cared for power and expand his empire. Xia Mei mother admitted that long ago Inutaisho, Setsuko, Her Husband, and her along with Kai Ren father. We're all friends at all me point and were locked in a dangerous love situation. Where Xiao Mei's mother was with Inutaisho but, ended up choosing Xiao Mei's father for power reasons and the Dragon had kidnapped her all while Setsuko conspired to make sure she stay away from Inutaisho. Then Xiao Mei thought to herself that was a long time ago. Xiao Mei thought how much longer could she hide from her father force marriage to Kai Ren she didn't want Kai Ren was a Sadistic pervert. She remembers all the times Kai Ren would follow her and watch her. She remember when she took a bath near a water fall and Kai Ren approached her telling her all the things he would do to her once she was hers. How he told her he enjoyed the idea of her being in pain and him being in complete control of her. The idea made her sick. That is why she fled to the western lands. Hoping for some kind of miracle where she doesn't have to marry Kai Ren. Xiao Mei was a excellent fighter but, no match to take on her father on top of the Dragon Kai Ren.

"Well, I wondered how all this is going to end for me." Said Xiao Mei.

Xiao Mei thought no Xiao Mei knew her father would find and force her into the Marriage with the Dragon. Xiao Mei and "The Dragon" knew each other growing up and had many encounters. The Dragon was a very sexually sadistic being. He loved abuse and loved being in authority over the woman he was interested in. Xiao Mei knew this because, all the years and time she spent around him and seeing and hearing about his violent sexual exploits with the women he had dealt with in his time. Xiao Mei was afraid and her father knew what would befall her but, he was still more concerned about his future heirs and his lineage than he was on his daughter. Xiao Mei told herself she would die before she surrends to the wicked Dragon but, her father most likely would not allow her to die.

Xiao Mei slowly got up and started to walk out of the Dog Village just contemplating her fate. Looking down and sighing she walked for a very long time through the woods until she caught the scent of another dog demon it she could smell the scent of blood on her nose. Xiao Mei slowly walked up to the trees and saw a injured SESSHOMARU he was in unconscience and didn't look to well he was bleeding very bad. Sesshomaru had no idea who Xiao Mei was and who she was related too. He had no idea that Xiao Mei father was a great Dog Demon on the mainland who was over a greater area and larger kingdom than his father Inutaisho.

Xiao Mei slowly approached Seshomaru and saw he was unconscience and wasn't doing too well. Xiao Mei had excellent powers of healing and decided to place her hands over Sesshomaru's body and heal him. Sesshomaru had a amazing face she thought and examined his body and thought it was amazing as well. She sort of blushed and had to snap herself back to her sense because, if the Dragon ever found her and found out she was attracted to anyone he would surely kill them.

Xiao Mei then placed her hands over Sesshomaru and Light came from her hands and slowly Sesshomaru was healed.

Sesshomaru slowly started to open his eyes with looking at her with his monotone look and he said,

"What compelled you to heal me this has nothing to do with you."'

Xiao Mei looked at Sesshomaru and told him

"Your welcome"

And she slowly got up and walked away Sesshomaru then said,

"Wait, am I at able to know the name of the stranger whom healed me."

Xiao Mei turned to Sesshomaru and said,

"Xiao Mei."

Sesshomaru slowly sat up further more and said to Xiao Mei,

"A interesting name would you perhaps be from the mainland?" she then said,

"Perhaps I purpose I am , farwell Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru then cocked his eyebrow and said to Xiao Mei,

"You are aware of my name and who I am." Xiao Mei Then Said,

"Yes, every one knows the name of the great dog demon of the west Son of Inutaisho."

Sesshomaru then said,

"hopefully I will never be in need of your services again."

Xiao Mei said, "Hopefully you wont be in need of my services again."

Sesshomaru then rested his head against the tree and Xiao Mei slowly made her way back to the Dog village unknowing that would not be her last encounter with Sesshomaru. Unknowing of the whirl wind they were about to experiences and the plague that would befall the West due to Xiao Mei.

Well guys there you have it chapter one see you later,

Sincerely,

Lady Ashanti Of Sweet Pea


	2. The Visitor

**Salutations my loves how are you all today? Welcome to chapter 2 So here is the deal the website I want to host my story on is one called but, the website is currently under going some repairs. I spoke with the owner of the site and she said she working on getting it back up. Problem is there is no telling when the site will be back up sadly. So until then i'll just possibly put the explicit chapters on another site like Xanga or possibly a blog site until that site comes back up. As well I must be honest I am no artist and I'm working on my manga skills. One person I really enjoy work is Fanasy and hope to draw how she does one day. With that being said no matter how long the process I will continue to persevere ,strive and survive. I am still typing on my phone because, I'm lazy lol. Well here is chapter 2** ㈶0

Chapter Two: The Visitor

Sesshomaru still laid asleep against the tree unmoved and slowly started to come awake. His body ache from the battle he was just in. Sesshomaru then proceeded to stand up though still in pain made his way back to the dog village. He transformed and flew I to the air and landed among the extravagant palace of his fathers. As he made his way through the corridors he over heard his father talking and slowly walked up to see another dog demon in which he was familiar with. It was the Great Dog demon of the Mainland Xiao Feng.

"Xiao Feng" said, Inutaisho "Its been a while since we've reconciled but, you could not have souly come here to spend time with an old friend have you?"

"Inutaisho you are correct I didn't just come for pleasantries so let's get down to business." Said Xiao Feng.

"My daughter Xiao Mei she's gone missing and as way some how masked her scent." Said Xiao Feng.

"Masked her scent you say?" said Inutaisho.

"Yea, now here is my dilemma ive concluded that my daughter is not on the main land but, over here in your dominion." Said Xiao Feng. "on the mainland all the demons are either loyal to me or the Dragon I control all the lands of the west and he controls all the lands of the east. If My beautiful daughter Mei was spotted on the mainland all the demons would have reported her and she would have been returned immediately to her proper place." Said Xiao Feng.

Inutaisho then calmly said, "You speak of your daughter as if she was a a piece of property that could be bought or sold."

"Inutaisho, Xiao Mei is technically my property along with my wife but, they are not pieces of property easily obtained. I wont get another Xiao Mei and she is my last living child I cannot afford to lose her." Said Xiao Feng

" with that being said understand this my daughter has gone missing and I need to find her." Said Xiao Feng.

Sesshomaru slowly approached his father and Xiao Feng.

"oh, Sesshomaru" said xiao feng "I wanted you to here what else I had to say as well"

" As, I am sure you heard what I just said in regards to my daughter now here is where is get tricky Inutaisho My daughter is pledge to marry The Dragon Kai Ren. Which will Unite the Eastern and the western lands of the mainland and cause no need for war." Said Xiao Feng. " but if I cannot find my daughter all hell will break lose. Kai Ren is aware my daughter is missing and I told hi. Personally I would try and retrieve her. If I don't Kai Ren will go looking for her himself." Said Xiao Feng

Sesshomaru then said, " So whats that got to do with us surely you did not come here just to inquire about the missing where abouts of your daughter?"

Xiao Feng turned to Sesshomaru hand looked at him and said, " I didn't just come here to inquire about my daughter I came to warn you. The son of the Dragon Kai Ren is extremely unruly and know no bounds. He will burn down a entire continent if it means finding Xiao Mei. I am trying to prevent that. And standing In his way wont be a option."

Inutaisho seemed slightly agitated and concerned the though of having to deal with the dragon was a nuisance. Tie last time they fought the Dragon it took their combined efforts to fend off Kai Ren father now the new Dragon Kai Ren has come to cause issues.

Inutaisho then said, " So, I an guessing you want us to be on the lookout for your daughter I presume?"

"Precisely" said Xiao Feng, "Its not that I am or afraid nor do I think you are its just we both know the cost of war hand its causulties. I'd rather use diplomacy and agreements then lose countless lives and possibly my only living childs or my wifes life instead of needless war."

Inutaisho then said, "So tell me Xiao Feng why would you force your daughter into something she doesn't want? She obviously running for a reason."

Xiao Feng then said, "The problem is she was excited at first because, her and Kai Ren were good friends at a point and she was happy with it." Then one day she came to me and had a change of heart. She wouldn't tell me why she just looked petrified as if she were one of the living dead. Shortly after she disappeared."

Inutaisho the. Said, " Well, then me and Sesshomaru we will keep a eye out hopefully this doesn't get too out of hand because we will defend the western lands at all cost."

Xiao Feng said, " of course I know you would defend what is yours at all cost and so would I."

Xiao feng slowly proceeded to leave and walk down the corridor but, sesshomaru curious had to ask him one more question.

Sesshomaru said, " Xiao Feng we should at least know information on your daughter if we were to see her."

Xiao Feng stopped and slowly turned around and looked at sesshomaru.

And said, " My daughter Mei has incredible healing abilities. She looks just like her mother with long hair down hair back incredibly beautiful like her mother all say. Besides she fights with a Sai like sword."

Xiao Feng continue down the corridor and made his leave.

Sesshomaru the cocked his eyebrow with interest thinking that the girl he met early perfectly fit that description not that Sesshomaru gave a damn about diplomactic Quarrels with other lords. Nor was he going to aid on hinder finding the girl or delivering her because he simply did not care.

Inutaisho turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru if you find the girl report to me immediately I am not one for getting to other business but, if she running from the dragon it must obviously be in good measure and I am willing to give her asylum."

Sesshomaru father word was as good as gold and a blood vow to him.

Sesshomaru the spoke to his father and said, " Father, why are you taking such caution when it comes to this dragon character?"

Inutaisho said," The dragons of the mainland and I as well as Xiao Feng have a little history that I will discuss at another time."

Sesshomaru then turn away from his father and proceed down the corridors.

Inutaisho thought to himself that he hopes this doesn't end in another war.

Inutaisho would never begin to understand why his peer would allow his daughter whom he felt was priceless to fall into the hands of the dragon. Knowing full well the dragon is sadistic and that his daughter would most likely never be happy with him all just for silly political reasons. He knew the Dragon had many concubines that he treated very terrible forcing them to do very humiliating sexual task. The dragon would never give up his concubines nor his pledged wife. The thought of having to possibly do battle with another Dragon agitated him cause he knew it was only a matter of time before the Dragon made it to the western lands and started terrorizing people in he wake of finding his then proceed to walk and to continue to ponder what could possibly happen next.

 **See you soon guys**

 **Sincerely,**

Lady Ashanti of Sweet Pea


End file.
